Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 3: Welcome to the water academy
by October Falls 31
Summary: Luna is admitted to Acror's Academy and is assigned to the Water academy where her new life begins.


It took my eyes a few moments to focus but once they did, the sight was beautiful and beautiful was an understatement. I walk through the gateway as it seals back behind me and walk this long stone ice path accented by running waterfalls on both sides of the walkway. I couldn't feel more at home. The sound of the waterfalls calmed any unease of my mind I previously had upon entering the academy. I take a deep breath smelling the aromas of crisp water lilies and clean rushing water as it invigorated my senses and continue walking.

As I walk up to where the main courtyard is where students could be seen conversing among themselves I notice their uniform and how badly I am out of dress code. I never felt so conscious of what I was wearing before in my life.

A kind blue eyed girl about the age of 15 approaches me with a happy smile on her face.

"Hi! Welcome to the Water Academy! I'm Kirra!"

I return the warm smile.

"Luna, nice to meet a kind person for once," I say looking around at the ice and various accents of water everywhere. There wasn't a spot you couldn't go to without being near a fountain of water 7 feet from you.

"Ah! The moon! I love Latin! It is considered the old language you know! How ironic your named after the moon, which rules the element of water which you got selected into the water academy! So exciting don't you think?!" Kirra said her eyes filled with hope and admiration.

"Wow, what did you eat this morning?" I say chuckling as I learned a brief description why my mom named me what she did.

"Sea weed sushi!" she jeers as my stomach does a silent flip flop.

"I love your eyes, such a beautiful grey, like the moon. I love the moon. It gives you powers you know."

"Thanks Kirra and your eyes are beautiful too, like the deep ocean,"I comment with a smile trying to fight the feeling of nausea still thinking how someone can eat raw fish wrapped in sea weed.

"Powers? Like what?"

"Oh it all depends where your at and all these other things. The moon bestows knowledge to us in various forms. Some of us are psychic, healers, and some who aren't that talented at all but have talent nonetheless. Me for example, I'm Psychic and have been since I can remember."

"I don't know what I am or what I have," I say almost depressingly.

"Oh sure you do! What happened for you to get here?" Kirra asked her hands clasped together in front of her as she had been dying to know since she began talking.

"Don't you see the scratches and bruises on my face? I got in a fight." I say crossing my arms not really wanting to say what I did yet weary of attracting unwanted attention.

"Oh I am so sorry I can help you with that!"

Kirra walked over to a water fountain and placed her hands in it causing them to glow the color of the full moon as she walked back to me. I was slightly scared at first because for one I don't know what she was going to do.

"Just relax Luna, I'm going to heal your face, just close your eyes." Kirra said chuckling as she placed her wet hands upon my face. Immediately I felt my wounds healing on contact as the ever so slight sound of rushing water could be heard by my ears.

"Wow, you look better already! Can't even tell where you got bruised or scratched! Simply amazing!" Kirra jeered at her success and smiled a great big smile.

"Now that your all freshened up let's go and get you into your uniform!"

I follow Kirra out of the courtyard and down this brightly lit corridor where photos of students from hundreds of years ago lines the hall.

"Who are they?" I ask curiously

"Past star students from the water academy, they were the ones who were the water prodigy's of their day. We haven't had a water academy prodigy in over thirty years. The Earth and Fire academies have been taking the spotlight recently. They're so arrogant and full of themselves." Kirra spoke as she walked off.

We walk up to a great room where uniforms from over hundreds of years ago decorate the walls. Uniforms ranging from fur accents to opal to downright ridiculous with Eskimo fur hoods. Every style was unique and totally beat average school uniforms by far. Kirra and I walk up to a man sitting in this ice like cubicle appearing tired and sleep deprived.

"Hello, new student eh? Follow me through the back please." he said with no enthusiasm. I walk around to the back of the cubicle where he stood with boxes and boxes of ocean blue uniforms. These looked legit. I hold one up and observe the great moon insignia between the breasts. The girls uniform features a dress like length that was split on both sides for walking comfort stopping halfway above the thigh with white fur accents at the wrists.

"Well are ya going to put it on or what," the older man asks grumpily. I don't even know if the uniform is the right size.

"Can you turn around or something?" I ask feeling awkward.

I quickly change and it felt as if the uniform itself formed itself around me like water does any shape. I loved it and I finally felt like I was someone other than a depressing storm cloud. I even took out my ponytail.

"Wow, you look,"Kirra marveled at my sudden colorful blue transformation,"Beautiful, your hair is so soft and long and wavy, you should always wear it down Luna. Wish I was a beautiful as you." Kirra complimented and then sounded like her high spirits were actually not that high after all.

"Hey you are beautiful, plus looks aren't everything Kirra, what you are inside is what people love. Just be glad you don't have black or dark brown eyes or unmanageable hair!" I laugh as I put my arm over her shoulder and draw her close to my side.

"You really are beautiful Luna, I haven't seen another girl here who looks as flawless like you."

"Okay for one I am not flawless and two, every compliment you give me I'll give two your way." I wink as we both exchange laughs as we walk our way back to the courtyard.

As we enter the courtyard a similar group of students were gathered at the main fountain, smug looks on their faces with their arms crossed. Two boys and two girls.

"Hey look Kota we have a new student," one of the boys said like new students were a thorn in your side.

It was here than I knew being bold and ferocious wouldn't be in my favor so I decided to play the nice card.

"Hey new girl, what did you do to get here." Kota the head of the group as it became apparent asked.

"Oh, nothing much really, almost killed someone haha!" I say like some bubbly schoolgirl like nothing was serious about nearly killing someone. Kirra looks at me like she was talking to a whole other person.

"You don't get it miss goody goody, you have to do something extreme to get this school's attention, so let me ask again, what did you do to get here."

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I close my eyes, clench my fists and jaw and walk right up to Kota.

"Okay Mr. High and mighty since you just _have_ to know, I conjured a storm." I say almost practically yelling.

"Nice! Don't know anyone here who can do that," he said sarcastically laughing as he looked over his shoulder at his friends who laughed on cue.

"Seriously, don't laugh if it's not genuine, it just shows how shallow minded of a moron you are. So get over yourself." I return his sarcastic tone and stare a mud hole through his green jaded eyes.

The whole courtyard goes silent and Kirra has her hands put over her mouth as if nobody talks back to this group of students. Like they are the bullies in the academy. I don't tolerate that too well.

"You better watch it new girl, your treading on uncharted waters." Kota said his green eyes almost appearing to flash as his tone took on a venomous edge.

I step right up to his face, so close I can feel the heat off his nose.

"I'd advise you the same, watch it boy." I say back equally as venomous as we have a stare down for a minute.

"A duel, now" Kota said as he peered down over me stepping back and taking off his uniform revealing a very athletically built boy.

I just take what stance comes to me and wait for his move. His friend did the countdown. Eyeing Kota's stance I had a moments notice as the sound of two signaled Kota to hurl what I interpreted as a Waterbomb to me literally impaling my body and knocking me down in a drenched mess. My hair plastered over my eyes as fury raged inside me along with embarrassment.

"What got water logged?" Kota taunted as I stood up and wiped the hair from my face so I can see again. Suddenly I regretted taking my ponytail down.

"Way to be fair Kota, that's why there is 3!" I yell as I move my arms to the water fountain behind me and maneuver my palms as if I were shaping the water in them and sent it to Kota's direction.

A punch followed by a high kick cancelled my feeble attempt to take him down as he cackled; evaporating the water on contact. How did he do that?!

"Is that all you got! Wow that was pathetic! You need to apologize for insulting my mad skills" he holds his stomach as if I humored him that much.

I feel so angry and enraged I think my hair will suddenly catch fire. I clench my hands and breathe deeply; closing my eyes as I hear the sound of boiling water all around me. Kota's laughing ceases as he and everyone else looks around at the steaming water as I remain with my eyes shut, fists and jaws clenched about to lose it. I open my eyes and the words just come out.

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY I AM APOLOGIZING TO SOME SOUR STUCK UP PRICK LIKE **YOU!" **I scream and as I do so the water and fountains all around me begin to evaporate and bust with every angry wave of my arm and rise in my tone.

"And my name's Luna and don't you water brained idiots forget it!" I say as I point at Kota and his group before I storm off, everyone looking around at the devastation around them as the last of the vapor lingered in the air.

"How did you do that?! That was amazing! I mean, besides no water left in the courtyard of course!" Kirra jeered like a hardcore fan girl as I walked down a corridor where I honestly just wanted to be left alone so I can gather my thoughts.

"I don't know Kirra, I just want to be alone right now, you didn't do anything I just need to collect my thoughts right now." I say sounding like I'm already regretting accepting Kota's invitation to duel.

"Okay Luna, I'll be hanging around in the courtyard, just come find me if you need anything!" she said happily as she skipped off.

I do wonder what Kirra did to get here. More and more I'm thinking about it, this is like a prison for the supernaturally gifted. She seems so happy to break any law or hurt a fly to say the least.

My thoughts were disrupted as a tall man dressed in staff robes stood over me, his expression serious.

"Luna Statera, come with me."


End file.
